


Greetings Healer

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [51]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Disabilities, Gen, M/M, Mention of possible self-harm, Past molestation mention, Slice of Life, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek gives Skaron the info he needs to help Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Another trigger warning. Another "Don't read if you won't be able to handle it" warning.
> 
> Good day. 
> 
> Carry on.

Greetings Healer,  
As written by Sarek, son of Skon.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for mention of... well, you know already if you've been reading this. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Greetings Healer,

James has experienced sexual molestation at the hands of his step-father since, I believe, the age of five Sol III years. This ceased once he left his home at the age of sixteen Sol III years. The damage to his mind due to this is quite extensive. He has also suffered a great deal of emotional and physical torture beyond this – though I have been unable to discover the extent, and some has occurred recently within the past year. His body is covered in scars and marks – many of which appear to be cigarette burns from much time ago. There is slight evidence of cutting marks on his thighs, which my son has relayed to me. He is unable to ascertain whether these are self-inflicted, or of their age.

James is chairbound as of three Sol III months ago. I am unable to encourage him to feed himself beyond the occasional fruit piece and whichever tea we are having in the evening before our meld. His sleep has improved, yet he requires his sleeping room to be brightly lit and for either myself or my son to be reading something to him to be able to fall asleep. He is greatly disturbed if he is bothered to wake before five hours of somnolence.

I am currently residing on Sol III, Healer, with my son and James.

Peace and prosperity to you,  
Sarek, son of Skon


End file.
